Never Surrender
by WeRisefromtheAshes13
Summary: When he was abandoned at the Dursleys in favor of his brother, Jason Potter the supposed "Boy-who-lived". Harry Potter has been beaten starved and degraded. Until one day Vernon goes too far and awakens something deep in Harry's blood. something Ancient ... something powerful ... something ... Unholy. Major: LE/JP/OC/RW/GW/AD Bashing. Gore, Violence, Language, and dismemberment.
1. Chapter 1

Summary, After being abandoned at the Dursleys by his parents, in favor of his brother; Jason Potter, The supposed "Boy-Who-Lived", Harry Potter has lived in fear and misery, He is beaten, starved, and degraded ... Until one day, Vernon goes too far... and in doing so awakens something Ancient, something powerful, something ... Unholy. ... This is where our story begins...

**A.N/ I do not in any way shape or form own Harry Potter or Devil May Cry ...**

**Chapter one: Prologue**

Harry Potter, age 9, was angry. No, beyond angry, he was pissed. When he walked out onto the playground for recess he was expecting to find Dudley waiting for him. No, what he found waiting for him was worse, much worse. he found Dudley and four others kicking a little girl, smaller than he was, and none of the kids tried to stop them. He would forever thank what happened next. He walked up behind Dudley, and with a strength he didn't know he had pulled him around to face him and punched him full on in the face, shattering his nose in the process. As the children around him stilled and watched, he began to scream at Dudley "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING". "I COULD PUT UP WITH YOU BEATING ON ME". "BUT NO YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND BEAT THIS LITTLE GIRL BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T CATCH ME". The children faces were slack and they askec themselves "How did he do that". Then, little Harry Potter rounded on the other four and shouted "YOU WANT TO HURT SOMEONE, I'M RIGHT HERE, COME AND GET ME". They did, all four came as one and charged, they failed. The first one to reach him was Piers Polkiss, a small rat faced boy. He tried to punch Harry, Harry dodged left and jumped, spun and snapped Piers' leg with a well placed kick, he fell screaming. The rest fell much the same way.

666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666

After dealing with the rest of them, Harry ran over to the small girl and checked her. It was bad, her face was bloody, she had a bit of bone sticking out of her left side her leg was broken and the bone was jutting out, and her right hand was shattered. He picked her up as gently as he could and ran to the nurses office, yelling to call an ambulance. When he got there he was pulled aside and asked what happened. He told her everything. After what seemed like an agonizing wait, the ambulance arrived. He asked to be taken with her to the hospital.

666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666

~ Inside the ambulance ~

Harry was afraid, Harry was not afraid for himself, he was afraid for the little girl next to him. He was telling the girl that it was going to be all right when he realized that he didn't know her name. "What is your name?" he asked. "Kat" she answered weakly. "What's yours?". "Harry". he said. She looked at him and said " Why did you stop them Harry, you could have walked away". Harry looked away. "I don't know".

666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666 666

~ Dursley residence ~

Harry Potter was by no means a large child, so when a 350 LB man is coming at you with a baseball bat and screaming "I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU FREAK" and " I'LL KILL YOU FOR HURTING DUDLEY", your best option is to run and hide. Before he could move Vernon was upon him. Wood crashed against skin, bone broke, and blood flew. Three hours later, as harry lay dying inside the cuboard he called home, his magic unable to heal the magnitude of injury he sustained. It released something deep in his blood and brought it the forefront. Something Ancient ... something powerful ... something ... Unholy.


	2. Chapter 2

**I want to ask you what you want for pairings at the bottom of the page..**

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

~ Dursley residence ~

When Harry finally was let out of his cupboard two weeks later he was greeted by the sight of his aunt looking slack jawed, before she started screaming about "freakishness" and "abnormality". "VERNON, VERNON COME QUICK, HE'S DONE MORE UNNATURAL THINGS AGAIN" She screeched. When he finally made it all the way downstairs he froze, "BOY" Vernon shouted. "What did you do". "What are you talking about Uncle Vernon" Harry asked. "Go look in the mirror"

~ Dursley residence ~ The bathroom ~ Harry Potter ~

"Oh my God" Harry Potter was, for lack of a better word, _Hot_.When he came up the stairs he wasn't expecting **this**. He used to be barely 3"10, but now he was at least 4"7. (He's 7 people, give me a break) His eyes were electric blue with crimson flecks inside, his hair was white, not tan, not black, but as white as fresh snow and it ran down to his ears silky and smooth, he had lean muscles; the kind where they're not bulging and obscene, but seemed to possess a hidden strength, He seemed to have a barely noticeable tan, and he had trbal tattoos running down from his shoulders and they wrapped aroundhis arms perfectly semetrical on either arm. "What happened" he asked himself internally. Externally he walked down the stairs and sat down in a chair.

~ Dursley residence ~

"So Boy, what did you do to make yourself look like that" Vernon asked with a meaningful look at petunia. Harry stared at him; how was this his fault? He didn't know what had happened."I didn't do anything Uncle Vernon" replied Harry. Then he winced, waiting for the explosion that was sure to come."DON'T YOU LIE TO ME , BOY" Vernon screamed "WE FED YOU , WE CLOTHED YOU, AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US" Harry lost it ; "REPAY YOU, REPAY YOU, YOU WANT ME TO REPAY YOU"


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry last chapter was just a filler and I wanted a cliffy. Now we get to the good part.

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

_"REPAY YOU, REPAY YOU, YOU WANT ME TO REPAY YOU"_  
_-_

That did it. No more. He was done. His only coherent thought before the rage took him was "_Die_". Then the changes started, his hair became slicked back and spiked, his eyes turned black with neon green irises and no pupils, his teeth rapidly sharpened, he grew a foot in height, two skeletal bat wings with bone claws on the tips ripped their way out of his back, (A/N. Just imagine Marcus's wings from Underworld evolution. If you haven't seen it look it up on Google images) his skin turned a blood red, his fingernails shaped into black claws, and he started sparking out with blue bolts of electricity.

Blood rushed in his ears. With an inhuman roar, he charged at Vernon, grabbed him by the throat, lifted him up, and threw him through the living room wall where he crashed through the door to his cupboard. After taking the time to smirk at his temporarily stunned form, he turned to his aunt who was trying (and failing) to hide Dudley's body behind her thin form. "So Aunt Petunia, is this good enough for you" queried Harry, his voice gravelly. "Wh-Why are you doing this?" she whispered, now starting to cower. "Why aunt petunia, I thought we weren't supposed to ask questions" Harry said whilst walking towards her. He then shot forwards and grabbed her face.  
"Wh-what are you doing" she choked out. "Oh this, I'm just making sure you don't ask any more questions" He grabbed her tongue before mocking her "What's wrong cat got your tongue" before violently ripping her tongue from her mouth. An agonized blood-curdling scream tore itself from although it was muffled slightly by the blood filling her now tongue-less mouth. "MOMMY" Harry blanched, he'd forgotten Dudley was there. "_Well might as well leave him alive, it's not his fault his parents taught him to do this. But he won't get off scot-free" _"So_ Duddy" _He sneered "What shall we do with you?" he paused and tilted his head, then put his finger on his chin as if contemplating what he should do next...

A/N. What should I do next? Does Dudley die, or does he only get injured? You decide, All reviews will be taken into consideration and the results will be posted before the next chapter. Due date is 12/31/13 at 9PM.

A/N Again. Please check out this new story by "hollywoodundeadN.W" called "Visum est et tenebrae" Don't worry only the title and the spells are in Latin.

Results so far are: Got impatient so I wrote the Dudley scene already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THESE CHARACTERS, EXCEPT FOR THE OC'S AND THE BLENDER MONSTER.**

"Oh I know, why don't I do this, I'll just kill you after I kill your parents in front of you, I mean you're just a kid after all.

And so Harry turned to his aunt and smirked. Before she could try to speak, he spoke "Would you like me to put an end to your pain?" at her nod "he smiled a sadistic, half crazed smile "No, I don't think I will, you see your sin is far greater than these two oafs" He paused to calm himself "You took your anger, jealousy, and hatred of my mother, and transferred it to a small, defenseless, helpless child" "What was worse was that you allowed, encouraged, helped, and even caused my beatings" "So you tell me, do you deserve to die?" She shook her head "No" he frowned. SMACK, he'd backhanded her "I think you're lying!" He growled "We're not supposed to lie are we?" Her eyes widened almost comically, and she started backing away. "Now why do I remember that, oh that's right, you cracked my skull with a frying pan that day, didn't you?" His smile turned predatory "Let's see if I can do the same, shall we?" Ignoring her look and her mad scramble to get away, he grabbed her by the back of her neck, and proceeded to repeatedly smash her face into the wall. When he finally dropped her she propped herself against the couch. "You know what, I think I'll end it now" at her furious nod. He pulled back his wing and then forced the bone claw on the tip into her throat leaving her rapidly bleeding out on the floor.

Turning to Vernon, he pulled him up by the scruff of his shirt. He pulled him closer and roared "WAKE UP FAT SHIT, I'M NOT DONE WITH YOU YET!" as Vernon spluttered trying to wake up. When he was finally coherent enough to speak "BOY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, PETUNIA, PETUNIA, I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FR-"Uncle Vernon if you value you life you won't say that word" Harry warned, his eyes flashing dangerously. "DON'T YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT, YOU FREAK" "I WARNED YOU" Harry screamed. Grabbing Uncle Vernon's finger he pulled it off, eliciting an anguished scream from Vernon. Starting to grin now, he methodically pulled off every one of the mans finger until he was a sobbing mess. "Would you like it to stop" He asked softly, now crouched down to his ear. "YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSS" Was the reply. "Very well" His bone claw once again flying through the air, only to exit out of the back of Vernon's chest.

"Now Dudley, say goodbye" Harry sneered, before grabbing his head and snapping his neck...

A/N. Yay chapters done.

A/N. Please check out this story "Visum est et tenebrae" Don't worry, only the title and the spells are in Latin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and any OC's I come up with.**

Harry Potter was exhausted, he was finally free. No more beatings. No more starving's. His features slowly bled back into normal. (A/N. The ones he woke up with). His first thoughts were "I need to get out of here" and so he went about gathering supplies. He first went and grabbed a large backpack he then raced over to where he knew his uncle Vernon kept £2,000 and found along with it a G19, (A/N. A high caliber pistol, also called the Glock 19) two boxes of 50 bullets each, (One was armor piercing, and one was hollow point.), a manual on how to operate the gun, and a bowie knife with a sheath. He put them in his backpack, stood up, and walked into the pantry. He saw the canned foods and put them into the duffle bag he'd grabbed off the back of the chair.

"Now is there anything else I should grab" Harry murmured_"I should find the letter I overheard Aunt Petunia talking about" _was the thought that drove his aunt's strong box when he lifted the cover he found a letter addressed to his aunt in flowing script written in an ink of emerald colour. Eager for any correspondence from his parents, even post-mortem, he grabbed it and tore it open with an almost crazed fervor. It read:

_Petunia, _

_I don't care what you do with Harry, just make sure that he stays far away from the wizarding world, beat the magic out of him if you have to!_

_If you are wondering why I want this to happen, it's because Harry's brother Jason is the savior of our world, and I won't let Harry hold him back, and frankly I don't give a flying fuck about whether or not he's happy._

_Your sister_

_Lily_

Harry was almost consumed by his rage before he promised himself "_I swear, I'll have my revenge". _Harry walked to the door and opened it. He walked to the curb and looked back, hesitating, was he really ready to do this... Fifteen minutes later he was half a mile away and he never looked back.

A/N. Harry will go to Hogwarts at age eleven. The gun is going to be his defense for the next two years before Hogwarts.

A/N. Sorry, the last chapter was a bit graphic. Please check out, "Visum est et tenebrae" Don't worry, only the title and spells are in Latin


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you dont recognize.**

_Dear Mr. Potter_  
_ You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative of the school will arrive at your residence on August fifteenth, at Ten o'clock to assist you in collecting your supplies. We expect your owl no later than July 31st. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, __Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class; Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and Grand Sorcerer._

Attached to the letter, was a list of the school supplies, he'd read it later.  
It had been two years since he had left the Dursleys, and Harry potter was confused. The cause for his confusion, was the letter on the table in front of him. The letter was addressed to him, and it was an invitation to a school that he had never heard of and it apparently taught _magic. _"_Well, I **can** transform into a monster" _He thought "_Who am I to be skeptical?" _The only thing that bothered him, was the way the letter was addressed.

H. Potter

The Largest Bedroom

Lakeview Cabin

379, Roland Drive

"Hmmm, how do they know where I live?" He wondered " Looks like I'll find out in three days"

~ August, Fifteenth ~

Severus Snape stood outside a rather homey looking cabin, cursing his luck. "Damn that old Goat, why the hell did he send _me_ to the home of the other potter child" "Damn brat, probably just as arrogant as his God forsaken father". Several more obscenities loosed from his mouth, before he composed himself, and knocked on the door" The person that answered the door was a tall, muscled, tanned, white haired man, that seemed to give off an aura of confidence and danger. "Yes?" The man asked courteously. Gathering himself, Severus replied with "I am looking for one Harry Potter, I am the representative from Hogwarts". "This is he' said the man, now known as Harry Potter. Externally, Severus Snape merely raised an eyebrow. Internally however, he was panicking. "Oh? he said "And how, pray tell do you not have your original eye color, have white hair, and live by yourself in a cabin that has obviously been renovated" Harry's response was at the very least dismissive, "Oh, you know, changes and other such shit"

After recovering from the blatant use of obscenities by an eleven year old, Severus Snape said "If you would grasp my arm, I will transport us to our destination" With a reply of "Of course" and a rather firm grip on his proffered forearm, they vanished with a resounding "CRACK"

A/N. Yay, It's 4:45 in the morning and I just finished with this chapter. Harry Potter will be sorted into Gryffindor purely for the fact that "I can't see drunken parties happening in any other house"

A/N. Next time: The first encounter with the Potters, Gringotts, and all inheritances.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but whatever you don't recognize.**

When Harry stopped feeling as though he was being squeezed through a pencil thin tube, he saw that they had materialized in a small courtyard. Professor Snape walked up to the brick wall they were facing and tapped a series of bricks with his wand. When he was finished, the wall seemed to melt out of existence until an archway was left, walking through the arch, Harry asked "Professor Snape?" "Yes" came the silky reply "What is it" "Where do we go from here?" "Gringotts" answered Snape curtly. They continued on in silence until they reached the doors to a majestic marble building, inscribed upon the left door was a Poem/Warning.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_  
_ Of what awaits the sin of greed_  
_ For those who take, but do not earn_  
_ Must pay most dearly in their turn_  
_ So if you seek beneath our floors_  
_ A treasure that was never yours_  
_ Thief, you have been warned, beware_  
_ Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry was intrigued, The poem was obviously a warning or a challenge. but all the same he pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside. All around him were 3Ft tall, greyish-green skinned, beings. Some were obviously bred more for strength than intelligence (These were the guards). Whilst others for the opposite, (The tellers). Harry and the Professor were on the way to a Teller, when they were stopped by a family. The eldest male had black messy hair, brown eyes, and an arrogant look. The woman had deep auburn colored hair, Emerald eyes, and was admittedly very beautiful. The child had chestnut colored hair, Hazel eyes, was slightly chubby, and had an arrogant spoiled and prideful look. In short, they were the Potters.

"Hello _Snivellius_, what are you doing here" James sneered. "James Potter, stop it" reprimanded Lily "Hello Sev, who's this?" looking at Harry. Severus chuckled "Hello Lily, to answer your question, this is your other son Harry Potter" Lily laughed "I think you're mistaken Sev, First off, Harry was a squib. Second, we disowned Harry today so that Jason would be the heir. Third, my ex son has black hair and green eyes, not white hair and blue eyes" Severus's eyes narrowed, "_Lily_" He hissed "Read this!" thrusting Harry's letter into her hands. Lily's eyes widened comically before she passed it to James who almost dropped the letter in shock. "I'm here to introduce Harry to the wizarding world today" Lily looked over at the man who had just been identified to the Potters as their Ex-son.

"_Stay calm, stay calm, stay calm" _Then he heard the disownment comment on he saw red, but quickly calmed himself with the thought of the ministry hunting him down for tearing the Potters apart. He did allow his eyes to slip into his other form's eyes. A deep rumbling emanated from his throat and he snarled. "_**Get away from me"** _ His voice impossibly deep "_**Now"**_The potters backed away, fear evident in their eyes. A strange scent came from a puddle of yellow liquid underneath Jason Potter. (A/N. HA, the Coward pissed his pants, Tee Hee) The Potters finally made out into Diagon alley to floo-call Dumbledore. Harry willed his features back to normal, walked up to the teller, and asked for an inheritance test to be performed, as per Professor Snape's suggestion. After performing the ceremony in a Gringotts secure room and picking up the parchment to see the results, Harry let loose a monumental bellow which eloquently purveyed his shock. "HOLY SHIT"...

A/N. I'm evil, aren't I ?

A/N Again. Anyway, I would be ever so grateful for reviews. Oh and please check out "Visum est et tenebrae" Don't worry, only the title and the spells are in Latin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but whatever you don't recognize. A/N. The exchange rate for Galleons to USD, Is 1 Galleon = 7 USD. Galleons to Pounds is basically 11.65 USD.**

Harry James No-name, formerly Potter  
Parents: Lily Katherine Potter nee Evans, James Charlus Potter.  
Siblings: Jason Sirius Potter  
Godparents: Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin

Lordships (By Rite of Conquest)

House of Slytherin  
House of Gaunt  
House of Lestrange  
House of Muliciber  
House of Rockwood  
House of Avery  
House of Malfoy  
House of Nott  
House of Carrow  
House of Rowle  
House of Crabbe  
House of Dolohov  
House of Goyle  
House of Gibbon  
House of Greyback  
House of Crouch  
House of Macnair  
House of Karkaroff  
House of Rosier  
House of Snape  
House of Pettigrew  
House of Yaxley  
House of Wilkes  
House of Travers

At this point Harry was gaping, so far he was the Lord of twenty-four houses, and there were more to come

Lordships (By Blood)

House of Sparda  
House of Peverell  
House of Black  
House of Ravenclaw  
House of Gryffindor  
House of Hufflepuff

Lordships (By Magic)

House of Emrys  
House of Pendragon  
House of Jigoku

33 Houses! After taking several minutes to compose himself, Harry Too-Many-Fucking-Names-To-Write-Here said "Griphook, combine all of the vaults except for the Sparda vault as much as you can, Then get me a list of all my assets" "Of course, Lord Sparda" came Griphook's reply, before he barked out orders in Gobbledygook to another Goblin that was in the room, who then walked out the door. After several minutes of waiting, the Goblin came back, laid down a piece of parchment in front of harry and moved off to one side. When Harry turned to the parchment, his eyes turned what could accurately be called, "orange sized".

Total monetary holdings:  
Galleons: 19,529,472,093 (136,706,304,651: USD / 225,565,403,000: British Pounds)  
Sickles: 22,056,238  
Knuts: 67,947

Total business holdings:  
Daily Prophet, 93%  
Ollivander's, 74%  
Flourish and Blotts, 43%\  
Gringotts, 26%

Total Properties Not Destroyed.  
Hogwarts Castle

Total Heirlooms  
Various weapons/armor  
Assorted jewelry/jewels  
6666666666666666666666666666666  
Sparda vault holdings:  
Weapons/armor/jewelry

Harry said "Griphook, I would like to change my name to Vergil Indigo Sparda" After much tedious paperwork, Vergil Indigo Sparda said "Griphook, Take me to the Sparda vault, please" Vergil arrived at vault number ten minutes after this plea. Vergil stepped closer to the vault door, and accidentally stepped on a pressure plate which opened the door. When he stepped inside he saw a rack of swords upon the wall, he stepped closer and noticed a curved sword with length of two and a half feet, it had a black handle, the back end near the handle had large serrations, and the sheath next to it seemed to be made of snake skin. Upon the blade was an inscription that read: _Unmei no Shinigami. _When he picked up he felt that it was light, and seemed to cut the very air, before a blinding flash of light occurred and he could feel all the knowledge of every Sparda wielder flooding his mind. Then he felt knowledge of the sword, it was made of mithril, it's sheath was Royal Basilisk skin, He now knew the name of the sword, _Ragnarok_. After he was done he walked over to the gun rack, and noticed two pistols bedecked with runes (A/N. The runes are for making it so he will never run out of ammo, and to infuse the bullets with Hellfire) in his left hand, was a white colored pistol with _Ōdā _etched into the side, The Pistol in his right, was black and had _Kaosu _etched into it. (A/N. Order and Chaos in Japanese). He also picked out a Black with silver lining overcoat. (A/N. Basically the coat from DMC 3 with those colors, and protection runes).

When he left the vault he was taken back to the lobby and sent on his way, His mind was set on grabbing his wand next. so he walked down Knockturn Alley to find the wand crafter he was directed to by Griphook. The only reason he wasn't going to Ollivanders was because Ollivander didn't make custom wands.

A/N. YAY, I'm finished with the chapter. Next chapter: the wand, Diagon Alley, and Dumbledore trying to make Harry stay with the Potters. Probably not the Dumbledore scene yet. Oh and for those of you wondering where the hell Snape got off to, He went to a bar because he got bored, and he just found out that the woman he loved, is a horrible person. "YOLO" Broccoli Cigar AND Cauliflower Clouds.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.**

He was standing in front of the store, the sign read _Valerius's wands_, _makers of fine wands since 579 BC. _Vergil steeled himself, pushed open the door, and crossed the threshold. Harry stepped into the seemingly empty shop and looked around to see if anyone was coming. Seeing no one, he was about to seat himself in the chair in the corner of the room, when an old man walked out of the back room. Before he could speak, the old man said "Hello Mr, I must say I'm surprised to see you standing in my shop, I would have thought you would go to Ollivanders" Vergil opened his mouth to reply, but the now identified shop owner cut across him again "No matter, come with me, we will make your wand" with that message, he walked into the back room again. Vergil walked to the counter, and into the back room. On one table there were about fifty jars of various substances, and on the other two tables there were various blocks of wood. The old man, presumably Valerius, was standing off to the side of the tables of wood, obviously waiting for him. "Run your hand over each block of wood, then tell me which blocks had the strongest reactions' Vergil was about to do so but he felt a sort of ... _pull _towards the cabinet on the far wall. He opened it and found what looked like a bone, pulling it out elicited gasp from the old man, "What?" Asked Harry. "That is a Lamia bone, soaked in a mixture of: Basilisk, Manticore, Acromantula, and Nundu venoms" Valerius breathed, almost bouncing with glee. "I think you should pick your core/cores now" Vergil walked over to the table, picked up four jars, and showed them to Valerius. "Hmmm, Phoenix blood forcibly taken, powdered Nidhogg scales, liquefied Basilisk eyes, and dried Dementor lung". By now Valerius was literally dancing. Just as he was starting to moon-walk, Vergil interrupted his little freak out session "Mr. Valerius, could you would please craft my wand now" Fifteen minutes later Harry was the proud owner of a new sniny black wand.

After two more hours of meaningless shopping, and just as he was about to return to the Leaky Cauldron, Vergil felt a pull coming from the store called Magical Menagerie. When he entered the store he was drawn to a crimson egg and was followed by a store clerk, he reached out to the egg and touched it. With a resonating CRACK the egg shattered and out popped a black bird whose feathers had a blood red sheen. Vergil heard a small voice say "Papa?" in his mind. He responded with "Yes?". After picking up the little guy he asked "How much" The clerk almost fainted "That's a Blood Phoenix, It's worth at least three thousand galleons" "I don't care, Here take the money" and after picking out a perch and a large case of assorted fruits, Vergil left the store. But not before naming the phoenix "Kat" (After the girl from chapter one).

When Vergil stepped into the Leaky Cauldron, he heard that thrice damned voice say "Good morning, Mr. Potter"

A/N. YAY another chappy done. Did you like it? Leave a review.

Love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. **

Oh and I'm changing Harry's name to Vergil, Sorry, but I've always liked that name. It is the name of a roman poet, who in legend led the crusader Dante through the seven circles of Hell to save his wife Beatrice from Lucifer. This change will take place in the eighth chapter.

_~ When Vergil walked into the Leaky Cauldron, he heard that thrice damned voice say "Good morning Mr. Potter ~_

Oh how he would grow to hate that voice. Vergil turned and found himself face to face with an old man wearing gaudy blue robes with yellow Stars and Crescent Moons flashing almost blindingly. Vergil took in the long silvery white beard and hair, the twinkling electric blue eyes, the half-moon glasses, and the genial smile. Albus Insert-three-insults Dumbledore, was sitting in a chair and looking back at him with a smile. "That's Mr. Sparda, I am a Potter no longer" Came the sneered reply. "Your _precious Potter's_ disowned me this morning. I guess they didn't tell you that, I'm done with them" Internally Albus was thinking "_Not if I can help it, I can't allow this boy to control all of the funds he has". (_A/N. You see Albus Dumbledore is a manipulative old goat that thinks that everyone is a piece on a chessboard and that he is a strategy master!)Externally Albus merely smiled at Vergil, "I managed to convince them to retract the disownment" He informed Vergil with fake geniality. "If you would just sign the paper in front of me, you will be brought back into the Potter family" _"What he doesn't know is that signing this paper will transfer all of his funds to James Potter, HA" _Vergil stared at him "_Is he insane"? _he asked himself. "You really _are _a barmy old coot" Vergil whispered "If you think that I want to be in the family of the people who abandoned me to an abusive family, or the woman that _wrote a letter _which said to _**beat**_ the magic out of me, then you should be stuffed into a straight-jacket and tossed into the loony bin" Before Albus could speak, Vergil cut him off "I'm leaving, don't try and stop me" As he was walking to the door Albus called out "I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mr. Potter" Drawing himself up to his full height, Albus walked over to Vergil, drew his wand, and leveled it at his back. "Now, Mr. Potter, you are going to sign the paper, and come with me"

Vergil stiffened "I thought I told you" Vergil growled "My name isn't Potter, it's Sparda" Then he felt the tip of a wand press into the back of his neck. Vergil spun around, drawing _Kaosu_ in the process. He pointed the gun at the offending Old Man's head, "You made three mistakes" Vergil rasped, "One, You came here" he moved his finger to the trigger. "Two, You tried to force me" He took aim. "Three, You underestimated me" He shouted "You have no idea who you're fucking with!" Dumbledore laughed "If you think that muggle toy can hurt me, then you are crazy" "So be it" Vergil moved the gun slightly, and pulled the trigger. With a BANG, the bullet raced from the barrel, in an instant the bullet ripped into Dumbledore's shoulder, and exited only to embed itself into the stone wall behind him. Dumbledore yelled out in pain. Vergil turned away and walked to the door, Before he walked out the door he said over his shoulder "You don't want to fuck with me old man, I'll go to your school, if only to be around other people like me" He walked out the door and ran into Professor Snape "Take me home" He ground out, Snape offered his arm, and Vergil took it. When Vergil arrived home he dismissed the professor and walked inside. Walking up to the phone, he called Pizza Hut and ordered a pizza. The pizza arrived 37 minutes later, and after sitting down on the couch, Vergil said "I think I'm really going to hate Hogwarts"

**A/N. SORRY about the name change, I thought that Harry/Vergil would want to cut all ties with the Potters, including his name. The Indigo part is just because I couldn't think of a cool Middle name so I just chose the least lame middle name I could think of. Oh and YAY the chapter's done, YAY. Please Review your opinion. Yes, even the Guests.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. You know I just realized something. In harry Potter, they give you a ticket, but there is no mention of anyone checking if you have a ticket. Thus I have decided to remove the ticket bullshit from this story. Oh and for story purposes, Vergil owns the cabin he lives in, through an inheritance, oh and he has the guitar weapon from DMC 3, only not so purple (Black and gold).**

On September first, Vergil awoke to find that it was 9:35. So he stripped, hopped into the shower, and took a shower. Ten minutes after his shower he was dressed in a White tee, black dress pants, and black combat boots. After checking that he was dressed properly, Vergil threw on his overcoat, Strapped on his sword, stored his guns in their holsters, picked up his guitar, put it in its case, and walked out the door. Once the door was properly locked and secured, he called the local taxi service, and requested a car. Fifteen minutes and $50 later he was standing in Kings Cross Station. Vergil remembered the instructions in his letter on how to get on to the correct platform, so he walked through the barrier/brick wall and saw the rid train. When he looked at the clock, he noticed that it was 10:51, after climbing on the train and searching, Vergil finally found an empty compartment. He picked up his trunk with one hand, stored it on the rack, sat down with his leg draped over the back of the seat, and proceeded to clean his guitar, when the bane of all things cunning, or intelligent walked in, Jason Potter. He was talking loudly to the redheaded boy next to him about something called "Quidditch", At least before they noticed Vergil sitting there. "This is our compartment now" He declared loudly "Get out" "Fuck off" was Vergil's off-handed reply "I am the Boy-who-lived, and I order you to get out" Jason said proudly, puffing up his chest in an attempt to look intimidating. It failed. "And I'm PewDiePie,(A/N. I love PewDiePie) now I believe I told you to "Fuck off" " The Boy-Who-Can't-Figure-Out-How-To-Die spluttered "But - but - but I defeated You-Know-Who!" Jason all but screaming by the end. "And I'm the defeater of Handsome Jack, (A/N. I love Borderlands 2 as well) But I still remember telling you to "Fuck off" " Jason Potter, Being the idiot that he was, tried to hit our hero. Bad Idea. When Jason charged and swung at him, Vergil was ready, just before the fist could connect, He stopped it with his palm and squeezed before standing and grabbing the wrist of the offending hand, the wrist was quickly snapped. Jason Potter could accused of stupidity, and rightly so. Even with a snapped wrist the Idiot swung again, Vergil deflected the arm and landed a solid kick on the chest of the Idiot, then he grabbed his head and brought it down whilst swinging his right knee up, the blow landed with a sickening squelch. Vergil bent down and hissed in Jason's ear "And now I'm the defeater of _you" _After standing up, Vergil addressed the redhead "Take this pathetic piece of shit to your headmaster, oh and don't heal him yet, I want the head master to see what happens to those who fuck with me" The redhead nodded furiously and dragged Jason's unconscious body away. After he sat down, Vergil passed the rest of the ride in near silence, only being interrupted by a bushy haired girl, a timid boy, and a blonde boy who was surprisingly pleasant. Now if only he had some booze...

**A/N. YAY another chapter done. Next chapter: The sorting and ... a certain medium with a spray can.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I'm sorry about this but, I'm Dropping Fleur and Luna, at least for this book (There will be at least seven of them(all seven original books, and the Next generation... maybe)). If you notice something different, Good for you! This is because I asked myself "WHO THE FUCK LETS KIDS GO ACROSS A LAKE THAT HAS A GIANT CEPHALOPOD IN IT, IN TINY WOODEN BOATS " My answer was "IDIOTS" So I got rid of that, instead the children will be taken to the school by carriage after the rest of the school has already been seated. Oh and Vergil = Harry People. Get it right. Vergil will not wear those goddamn ugly-ass robes. Note: Hagrid will come around eventually, as will McGonagall. **

Once the train stopped, Vergil grabbed his guitar that he had put back in the case, and exited the train. He saw the redhead from earlier talking to a man of epic proportions with a body on the ground next to him, then the giant picked up the body on the ground which, upon closer inspection, was the still form of Jason Potter, and hurried off, But not before he bellowed "All firs' years t' th' carriages" over his shoulder. Vergil shrugged and walked up to the carriage closest to him, hopped inside, and pointedly ignored everyone else. Their first view of the castle was, at the very east, magnificent.

When they arrived at the front door, Vergil was greeted by the sight of an irate James Potter, a frowning Albus Dumbledore, and a stern looking woman in glasses. As he approached, James Potter charged at him with a shout of "I'LL KILL YOU". With a quick yank, Vergil's sword was out and it's tip pressed against James's throat, the woman gasped, and Dumbledore's eyes lost their twinkle. "You would do well to keep your dog leashed Dumbledore, or I might have to put him down" James gulped "Now what is this about?" "YOU KNOW WHAT-" Vergil cut him off "I didn't ask you, Potter" He growled, his eyes flashing dangerously. Dumbledore for his part merely answered "The young Mr. Potter is in the hospital wing, He has: three cracked ribs, a shattered nose, a fractured jaw, a broken wrist, and seventeen missing teeth" Dumbledore paused for breath, "He claims, that you assaulted him without provocation, is this true" By now they had an audience of eleven year olds. Vergil just shrugged "Yea, I kicked the little shit's ass, What of it" Before Dumbledore could speak Vergil said "And that No Provocation stuff, Bullshit, He tried to hit me first, I just stopped him and then hit him back, he tried again so I hit him twice as hard, twice as many times" The woman seemed to be frozen, Dumbledore's eyes were hard, and James lost his temper. "MY SON DOESN'T LIE!" He roared. Vergil's eyes narrowed, "Are you trying to lose your head, Dumbshit" Vergil looked at Dumbledore "Let's get to the sorting shall we, Dumbledore" Then he sheathed his sword, turned to the woman and said "Well, lets get moving"

"Harry Potter" No response except for the whispers, and the gasp of one of the new first years, a tall brunette with Grey eyes and a star tattoo. "Harry Potter" No response "Harry Potter" no response "Sigh, Vergil Sparda" A tall muscular white haired boy, with a sword and a guitar stood up, walked over to the stool, and sat down. After what seemed like ages the old hat screamed "GRYFFINDOR" "There you go, Damn party animal". After the boy there were three more people sorted, before "Kat Winterbloom"

**A/N. Thanks to duskrider for the last name for Kat I had no freaking idea what to put for her last name. Oh and the "Kat" in this story is Kat from The newest Devil May Cry game. (look it up) Please leave a review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize. Kat Winterbloom is the girl named Kat from the first chapter, and Kat from the latest DMC game. She only goes into Gryffindor because she wants to be near Vergil. Oh and sorry about the repeat chapter, it's fixed now.**

It was her. The girl that was the cause of his new life, his new start. _"What is your name?" he asked. "Kat" she answered weakly. "What's yours?". "Harry". he said. She looked at him and said " Why did you stop them Harry, you could have walked away" He looked away. "I don't know". _Vergil was shaken out of his reverie by the hat screaming "GRYFFINDOR" Looking up he saw Kat walking towards the table. No, she was walking towards _h__im. _She sat down beside him and smiled shyly. Then she pulled down her hood, turned to him, and whispered "Hello Harry, remember me" At his nod she smiled and whispered "I see you" He looked away, puzzled. his thoughts raced rapidly "_Does she - Can she see -" _His head whipped around, eyes wide, "_No_" He whispered, horrified. He vaguely heard Dumbledore say something. After dinner, they were led to the dormitories. Before he could go upstairs, Kat grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear "Meet me in the common room at Ten o'clock, tonight"

When Ten o'clock rolled around, Vergil got out of bed, got dressed, and walked downstairs. He noticed that Kat was sitting in an armchair and drawing a picture, so he walked silently over to the chair, and what he saw amazed him. It was a beautiful rendered, grey scale drawing of him in his _other _form fighting a monster of some sort. The drawing was covered however, when Kat heard his gasp of amazement. "Oh Harry, there you are" She blushed. "Here I am, and the name's Vergil now" Vergil said "Is that what you see, when you look at me" He asked softly "K-kind of, I have a sort of ... second sight, it allows me to see people's true selves" "Oh ... beautiful drawing by the way" Vergil complimented "It's not that good" Kat gushed. After a comfortable silence, Kat walked up to Vergil, looked up at him, and said "You know, I never got to thank you for saving me" Then she kissed him. A slow kiss, the kind that shows love, and a healthy amount of desire. The kind of kiss that leaves you wanting more, yet makes you want it never to end. It ended too quickly,"Um, where do we go from here" Vergil asked breathlessly. "I'd say, Given what just happened , you should be asking me to date you" came the equally breathless reply.

The next morning at breakfast, Vergil (In all his Badass glory) and Kat (With her hoodie and short-shorts) met with a kiss, sat down, and chatted amiably. When they were given their time-tables, they were delighted to learn that their classes were the same. After finishing their breakfast, they walked down to their first class of the day: Potions. When they arrived, they took seats side-by-side, sat down and waited for the professor to arrive. A minute later, Professor Snape walked into the classroom and said in a deathly whisper "_You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic._ Professor Snape paused "_I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. _(Pause again)_ I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death" _He paused before barking Mr. Sparda, Ms. Winterbloom, Five points from Gryffindor for not upholding the dress code. Vergil laughed "Fuck you dude, there is no dress code"... TBC

**A/N. HAHA, I put a cliffy in this bitch. Anyways, if you think I made them a couple too early, then review that fact. Kat has had a crush on Vergil for two years in this story and if I want to use that as a base for a coupling, Then so be it. HMMPH. Okay enough about that, Next chapter: The Snape and Vergil Clash, Halloween with a twist, and the inevitable "Dumbledore calls Vergil to his office for an interrogation" scene. Enjoy!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. In this story, the Hogwarts rule book is sold in Diagon Alley and Vergil bought it, read it, and memorized it. Oh and Jason potter is in the hospital wing for three days after this scene. WARNING, THIS SCENE IS NOT FOR SNAPE LOVERS.**

_~ He paused before barking Mr. Sparda, Ms. Winterbloom, Five points from Gryffindor for not upholding the dress code. Vergil laughed "Fuck you dude, there is no dress code" ~_

As expected, Snape lost it. "DON'T CONTRADICT ME BOY!" He roared, Before calming down enough not to shout. "Fifty points from Gryffindor, for disrespecting a teacher" Vergil scoffed "I'll respect you once you earn it" he paused "Respect is earned, not given" Snape turned red "One hundred points from Gryffindor, for arguing with a teacher" Vergil snorted "Dude the day I give a shit about the points system is the day you prance around in a ballerina costume, singing Tiptoe Through the Tulips" Every mouth was agape by this point, every one of them were thinking "_Total Badass". "_I'LL SEE YOU EXPELLED FOR THIS, JUST LIKE YOUR ARROGANT FATHER_" Snape _roared as he grabbed Vergil's arm with his left hand, and tried to drag him to the door. Bad move, comparing Vergil to James Potter. Grabbing Snape's wrist, Vergil threw him off. Then he ducked low, shot up, and landed a devastating uppercut to Snape's chin that sent him flying through the air. Before Snape hit the ground Vergil shot around him, caught him by the back of the neck, and hissed in his ear "I am **_nothing_** like James Potter" then Snape was slammed into the ground. "Come on Kat, Let's get out of here" Fifteen minutes later, No one had moved, Snape was still on the ground, and Vergil and Kat were working on their Transfiguration homework.

~ Halloween ~

Vergil and Kat were just walking out of charms class, when Jason Potter and a group of six other Boys started gossiping loudly about how "That Sparda Kid" was only using "The Winterbloom Bint" For her body, and that "She wasn't that good-looking" so they couldn't see why. Vergil wanted so badly to rip them to shreds, but he knew that Kat needed him, so he turned, only to find that Kat was nowhere in sight. Frantic now, Vergil searched for two hours, but couldn't find her , so he went to Dinner in the hope that she would turn up to eat. She didn't, ten minutes into Dinner, Vergil over heard an Indian girl say that Kat had been in the girl's bathroom, crying. Just as he was about to stand up to leave, Professor Quirrel burst in, screaming "TROLL, TROLL IN THE DUNGEON" Before fainting. Thinking "_Kat"_ Vergil ran out the door and into the Great hall, made his way to the girl's bathroom, and walked into a scene that froze his blood. Kat was backed up against the wall and the troll was raising it's club to smash her. With a cry of "Kat" he changed: His hair became slicked back and spiked, his eyes turned black with neon green irises and no pupils, his teeth rapidly sharpened, he grew a foot in height, two skeletal bat wings with bone claws on the tips ripped their way out of his back, his skin turned Black, his fingernails shaped into black claws, and he started sparking out with blue bolts of electricity. With a roar, he charged at the troll, grabbed it's club, and tossed the club away. Then Vergil drew Ragnarok, it was no longer only two feet in length, it was now at least four and a half feet of blade, a foot of crossguard, and a foot and a half of handle. (Imagine Nightmare's sword from SoulCalibur, "Soul Edge" only black and gold with a red eye), jumped into the air, embedded his bone claws into the troll's eyes, and swung Ragnarok with all of his might. The troll's head was cleaved from it's shoulders, and it fell to the ground, Dead. Once Vergil had wrenched his Bone claws from it's eyes , he rushed over to Kat and hugged her to his chest. "Are you okay" He asked in a gravelly voice. Feeling her nod, he relaxed slightly. When he heard rapid footsteps approaching, Vergil pushed Kat behind him, lifted his sword and waited for the Professors he knew were coming. Upon seeing Vergil, Dumbledore tensed and shouted "Who are you" Vergil was hesitant to answer but, upon remembering that Kat needed him, replied "Why Headmaster I think you would recognize one of your own students, it's me Vergil Sparda" Dumbledore gasped "What has happened to you" Vergil shrugged "This is my second form" The Headmaster seemed to sag, "My Boy, I think it's time we had a talk with all of the staff members, and your parents present" "Yes I believe you're right"...

**A/N. YAY CLIFFY'S. I love it when I finish a chapter. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Oh and all of Vergil's speech in his second form will be boldified. I am also going to make Vergil become Unhinged whenever he talks about The Dursleys Deaths. Vergil is _NOT _evil, granted he is: crazy, sadistic, and just plain Badass.**

_~ The Headmaster seemed to sag, "My Boy, I think it's time we had a talk with all of the staff members, and your parents present" "Yes I believe you're right"..."_

Before Dumbledore could walk away, Vergil said** "... But Kat comes with me, She needs me right now"** Dumbledore straightened "No" **"Excuse me" **Vergil's grip on Ragnarok grew tighter. "I said no" Dumbledore said firmly, believing that Vergil would comply. **"Would you like a better look at this sword, Old Man?" **Vergil asked, as he hefted Ragnarok onto his shoulder. The Transfiguration Professor, who Vergil had learned was named Minerva McGonagall, shouted "You will respect the Headmaster!" **"I WILL RESPECT NOONE WHO DOES NOT EARN IT" **Vergil roared. **"And your precious Headmaster has not earned it in my eyes" **Before she could continue to screech at him, Vergil turned towards Dumbledore. **"Let's get going shall we, and no, I'm not leaving Kat behind" **

They arrived at a stone Gargoyle, and Dumbledore spoke the password "Lemon Drop". The Gargoyle leapt to the side, revealing a escalator-like spiral staircase. Dumbledore moved to the steps, the rest of them followed. As the very last person, Vergil walked up to the steps, and was slowly carried up to Dumbledore"s office. Upon arrival at the top of the steps, Vergil was greeted by the sight of a closed door, He opened the door and stepped inside. What he saw was the entire Hogwarts staff, and his Ex-Parents/sibling, that had already been briefed on who he was: James stood there in what could be considered, a smug posture. Lily was wearing what she thought was an impassive face, But Vergil could see the fear in her eyes, and he loved it. When Vergil looked at Jason, He snarled, Jason squeaked, and ran behind his mother, in a pathetic attempt at self-preservation, Snape paled, but quickly recovered, at Vergil's look.

"Mr. Sparda, if you would take a seat, I would like us to tell us all that you remember from the last eleven years" Vergil did so. (Excluding what happened, In the first four chapters, his inheritance except for the Sparda stuff, and His weapons). The Professor's were gaping, the Potters: Sneering, Dumbledore: Twinkling, and Kat: shaking at what he was about to tell them. "But what happened to Petunia, Her, Her husband, and her son were torn apart!" Vergil smiled: it was a Wide, Maniacal, Crazed, and Sadistic smile. Vergil giggled **"Oh, you saw my handiwork did you, Just some Good Old Fashioned Revenge, Mixed with a healthy amount of Torture and Murder"** Vergil cocked his head to the side. **"Did you know that screams sound _just_ like music if you hear them enough?" **The Potters were backing away, Dumbledore's face was the epitome of horrified, and Snape was looking at him with a new respect. "Why" Vergil turned to Dumbledore "Why did they deserve such a cruel death?" His voice was barely above a whisper, His face slack... Vergil snapped **"WHY, WHY, YOU WAN'T TO KNOW WHY?"...**

**A/N. YAY CHAPTER CLIFFYS. If you want me to include omakes then send them to me in A Doc-X, and I will add them in at the end of a chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. Sorry Guys, I was waiting until after my Birthday to Start again. Oh and Dumbledore is going to be better, but until later he will still slip into his old habit of manipulation.**

_~ "Why" Vergil turned to Dumbledore "Why did they deserve such a cruel death?" His voice was barely above a whisper, His face slack... Vergil snapped **"WHY, WHY, YOU WAN'T TO KNOW WHY?"...** _

**"... I WAS BEATEN, I WAS STARVED, AND I LIVED IN A CUPBOARD FOR THE FIRST NINE YEARS OF MY LIFE!" "Petunia, and her Husband hated me" **"Mr. Sparda, I'm sorry for your suffering, but that doesn't justify killing your relatives!" Dumbledore's voice was light, not believing it. **"Doesn't justify it" **Vergil ground out between his teeth, before pointing at lily. **"That BITCH, told them, and I quote,"**_Just make sure that he stays far away from the wizarding world" **and to** "Beat the magic out of him if you have to!", _**all** **because** "_Harry's_ _ brother Jason is the savior of our world, and I wont have him hold Jason back"_ "**Here's the letter" **Then he threw the letter that he had kept as a reminder, onto the desk. While Dumbledore read it. he said**"T****hey deserved it, and it's done" **Dumbledore slumped into his chair, Defeated, before his eyes narrowed, he shot up, rounded on Lily and James, and roared "YOU TOLD ME PETUNIA AND HER HUSBAND WOULD CARE FOR HIM, THAT THEY WOULD TREAT HIM AS ONE OF THEIR OWN, WHY DID YOU DO THIS" "Because he we thought he was a squib, and we wanted Jason to be Lord Potter, Harry would have just held him back!" Lily indignantly said. "Besides, why does it matter, I mean it's not like He's importa-" "Get out!" Lily started "Wha-" "I SAID GET OUT!" Dumbledore roared. "YOU KNOWINGLY ABANDONED AN INFANT AT AN ABUSIVE HOUSEHOLD, JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN'T BEAR TO HAVE A SQUIB AS AN HEIR?" Lily Huffed and stormed out the door after grabbing James and Jason.

"Mr. Sparda, There is still the matter of your guardianship" **"Albus, can I call you Albus" **At his nod, Vergil continued. **"Albus, I am an emancipated minor" "Thus, I can legally live on my own, So I will not be discussing this with you" **After Going over to Kat and giving her a hug and walking out. Kat led him to the Common Room. "Vergil can I sleep with you tonight, I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight"

**A/N. Okay Tell me if you liked it in a review. Ashes out.**


End file.
